A Thousand Cranes for You
by TheLaughin9Man
Summary: C.C. has been conscripted and sent by Lelouch on a high altitude mission. She reflects on the happenings between her and Lelouch in the solace of Earth, and worries about his well being.  Post R2.


This is a place for my random drabbles on Code Geass.

This piece is a part of a future chapter I scrapped. Originally meant to be in Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Awakening.

This takes place post R2, after Lelouch has returned, in the middle of a third and final war.

**A Thousand Cranes for You**

Additional Characters/OCs:

Arthur- Young man; experimental super soldier. Little is known about him. wearing Air Assault armor originally developed from the same technology and creators of the Lancelot.

* * *

"Careful now." Arthur advised over the comm.

C.C. gave a nod of acknowledgement, even though Arthur was behind her in the Cockpit, unable to see her head shake. The young woman adjusted the space craft, weaving through debris towards their destination. The silence of space around had greeted their ears, and was all around in the cold vacuum.

She didn't mind the silence. In fact she welcomed it. Extra time to think freely when she piloted.

"You fly pretty good in zero-gee." Arthur complimented, " How many time's have you been outside the stratosphere?"

"Its my first." She replied.

"First?" He asked, shocked.

"Its like I always thought space would be like. Weightless." C.C. replied. In a series of movements, she turned the craft upside down, seeing the world below. Earth. Her eyes shot to the blue marble with its landmasses and clouds. She had lived there for centuries, but never saw the planet quite like this. It was godly in appearance, full of wonder and life.

"I feel alive." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, trying to confirm is pilot's response.

"Nothing." She replied without emotion.

C.C. easily docked the ship In the station, bringing it to connect with a mass of metal that floated up above the world.

"Alright, you guys are here." A voice came over the comm, "Float over here and give us a hand. Then we can get Lady Kaguya out of here."

With that, C.C. proceeded to open the hatch to the ships cabin, letting herself into the void of space. She was completely clad in EVA-C armor, perfect for high dexterity in environments like this. Lloyd and Rakshata had developed it, a human sized armor meant for mainline combat. Due to its compact size and power requirements, It easily cost the price of twenty Lancelot Nightmare frames. Arthur, the young man behind her, wore an air assault variant. C.C.'s bore a gray armor design with red and gold details. The helmet was a silvery visor that extended over the head, completely masking ones appearance with that of a futuristic space helmet. Arthur's visor was much smaller, only covering his face, while the rest of the helmet was more traditional, made out of titanium components.

The two unbuckled themselves from the cockpit, slowly floating away from their seats. Arthur merely stood up, while C.C. positioned herself outside the craft. Across the station her help had been requested. Floating was the simple, but required one to aim themselves and gamble missing their target and being hurled into space, or worse, towards the earth. Either was a BAD way to die. In C.C.'s case, it would merely be another painful experience in a long line of immortal mishaps.

She kicked off, aiming towards an area where multiple men worked in old Brittainnian EVA equipment.

As she floated, her eyes fell back to Earth. The clouds over the surface were small and fluffy.

Lelouch had selected her for this mission. She remembered that. C.C. thought about him, trying to remember the last time they had met. Over two months earlier. After he had faked his death, Lelouch returned to her, taking her with him on his adventures.

Over time, they had become lovers.

* * *

Before he had returned, she had spent time with his little sister, Nunnaly. C.C. folded paper cranes to pass the time. A few a day. Every day, she would think of a wish, but would be unable to find something worth wanting.

Weeks past, then months. Soon she had a thousand cranes of her own.

Late one night, on the edge of sleep, when she was distant from reality, she thought to get up and see if Lelouch was home yet from playing Zero for the night. She rose, coming to reality, realizing that she was in a sad euphoria from old memories. C.C. lay back down, feeling nostalgic. As she closed her eyes again, sleep overtaking her, a wish escaped her lips.

_I wish Lelouch would come back._

Later she was woken later by the sound of a door turning. Footsteps followed, as a person stepped into the room. C.C. rose, finding a man turned from her, examining the bouquet of paper cranes she had made.

"What did you wish for?" A familiar voice asked.

The green haired girl thought, trying to remember. The words came back to her and she blushed.

"I won't tell you. You'll laugh." She replied.

He turned, the familiar face of Lelouch revealed to her. A moment of silence passed.

"Did it come true?" Lelouch asked.

She giggled. "Yes, I suppose it did."

From then on he had become sweet and kind to her, his eyes were tired and deep, revealing a softness that had come to the top of his emotions. It had lasted for awhile, and she forgot about her immortality, and started living as a teenage girl again. They laughed, and loved together.

Late at night they would lay together after sex, in each others arms, talking about anything and everything. It was strange. There was no rebellion, nothing to conquer, nothing to do. Yet...She did not want to complete their contract. She didn't want to die. Lelouch and C.C. wanted to be together.

* * *

"Hey, Phoebe, You alright?" Arthur asked, bringing C.C. out of her memories. She was almost to the other side of the station.

"Yea, I'm fine." She replied. Phoebe was an alias. C.C. was a person pursued by a man known as A.A.. Who would suspect that an immortal goddess was hiding as an experimental armored soldier on the front lines? Lelouch had rechristened her. She didn't like the name, but everyone else seemed to think it fit her.

On the surface of earth, on the Atlantic edge of South America, explosions over land got her attention. She watched for several moments, realizing where the location might be.

"Arthur, what's the status of Epsilon base?" She asked over the comm.

"I can't get any contact from them. Initial reports confirm that over seventy percent of all members of the base were annihilated in the first wave." Arthur replied.

"Do you know if the commander was there?" C.C. asked.

"Yes, he was." Arthur replied.

"_Lelouch_..." She gently cooed his name. The comm didn't pick up her low whisper. Her face was in worry as she looked at the large explosions from the battle on the planet surface.

C.C. soon reached her destination, the free fall coming to an end. As she put her feet on metal, grabbing onto something for balance, she cleared her mind. No time to worry when work needed to be done.


End file.
